The Next Generation
by jayshawndala
Summary: It's been years since the gang attended Kadic Academy, and since they thought they destroyed X.A.N.A., but it turns out they hadn't. EDIT-6-19-10:Im going to rewrite the ending soon


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

The Next Generation

By:Ulrichs1fan

Prologue

Ever since Yumi and Ulrich met they have always been together, from Kadic Academy to now, and now their married and have one child named Kameko. The were still friends with Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd, Jeremie and Aelita were married with a child named Abby, and Odd was still looking for someone special, but he never has time because all five of them were still fighting against X.A.N.A. They thought they had gotten rid of him, but were wrong. So Yumi and Ulrich, and Jeremie and Aelita never told their kids about Lyoko or X.A.N.A. Because they didn't want them to worry about their parents all the time when they were at Lyoko, or at the factory. Better safe than sorry.

Chapter One

One day after 3 days without a X.A.N.A. Attack , he attacked. X.A.N.A. Had materialized some of his monsters again, but this time he materialized 3 Blocks. He sent one to the the upstairs part of the factory where the elevator went down to the supercomputer room, and scanner room, one to Yumi and Ulrich's house, and one two Jeremie and Aelita's house. Jeremie and Aelita had invited Odd over to their house that day,so that was lucky, because when Aelita heard something and went to check it out she saw it was a Block outside their house she told Jeremie and Odd about it then went outside and destroyed the Block. Then Aelita, Jeremie and Odd ran to the factory as fast as they could, and on their way there Jeremie called Ulrich only to find out there was a Block there to and Yumi and Ulrich were trying to destroy that one too. They said as soon as they destroy that Block they would go to the factory. So they kept running towards the factory, and when they arrived, to their surprise there was a Block blocking the elevator. So Odd and Aelita teamed up to take out the Block. Aelita distracted it while Odd jumped on it and stuck a pole through the symbol on top of it. Then all three of them headed down the elevator. When they got to the supercomputer room, Jeremie got off the elevator and headed to the chair in front of the supercomputer. When Jeremie got to the supercomputer he scanned for an activated tower and he found it. Then he told Aelita and Odd to head down to the scanner room. When they stepped into the scanners Jeremie started up the virtualization program. "Transfer Odd, transfer Aelita, scanner Odd, scanner Aelita, virtualization." Jeremie said as he transfered them to the Ice Sector in Lyoko. That's where the activated tower was. When Aelita and Odd entered Lyoko, Jeremie materialized the Overboard, then Aelita and Odd hopped onto the Overboard. "Okay Einstein which way do we go?" Odd asked. "Go north until you see two pathways then take the one on your left then soon you should see the activated tower." "Thanks Jeremie." Aelita said. "No problem, Aelita." replied Jeremie. Then Odd and Aelita road on the Overboard north then they turned west just like Jeremie said then when they could see the tower X.A.N.A. materialized a bunch of monsters. He materialized Hornets, Tarantulas, Krabs, and Flying Mantas. There was three of each for a total of twelve monsters. While Odd and Aelita dealt with the monsters on Lyoko Ulrich had destroyed the Block in front of there house, he and Yumi ran to the factory, to help out Odd and Aelita who were having a tough time with the monsters. They had only taken down one of each type of monsters. Once Yumi and Ulrich had gotten to the factory. They headed to the elevator and went to the supercomputer room. Jeremie immediantly told them to head down to the scanner room, but didn't notice they had brought their child along with them. "Why did you guys bring Kameko with you?" Jeremie asked. "We didn't feel right leaving her at the house after what had happened." Yumi explained. "Okay, well leave her up her with me and I'll look after her while you guys go to Lyoko." Jeremie said. Yumi and Ulrich headed down to the scanner room, then steped into the scanners. "Scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, virtualization." Jeremie said as he always did. "Where are my mom and dad going?" asked Kameko. "There going to a virtual world called Lyoko." Jeremie explained."Odd, Aelita are you there?" he asked. "We're here Jeremie." Aelita said. "I just sent Ulrich and Yumi they should be joining pretty soon." "Okay Jeremie." said Aelita. "Hey Einstein." called Ulrich. "Yes Ulrich." Jeremie answered. "Can you materialize the Overbike and the Overwing for us?" he asked. "Sure. Here you go." "Thanks Jeremie." Yumi said. "Where do we go now Jeremie?" Ulrich asked. "Go north until you reach a pathway then go left, after a while you should see them." "Okay Jeremie if you say so." So Ulrich and Yumi got on their vehicles and went north. If your wondering about Odd and Aelita they were still fighting monsters. Odd had destroyed a Flying Mantas, and Aelita had defeated another Tarantula. Soon enough Ulrich and Yumi had arrived. "Better late than never you guys." Odd remarked. "Just be lucky we got here." Ulrich replied as he took out a Tarantula, with that all the Tarantulas were gone. Then Yumi took out a Hornet with her fan. Odd destroyed the last Hornet, then Aelita took out the last Flying Mantas. That means that there were only two Krabs left. Since Ulrich and Yumi aarrived late they said they would take care of them. So Ulrich decided to destroy his first. "Super-sprint!" Ulrich cried as he raced towards the Krab with his sword ready. As soon as he reached the Krab he jumped up and stuck his sword into the symbol on its head. Finally, Yumi screamed "Hiyahh!" as she threw her fan at the symbol on the last Krabs head. Then Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi escorted Aelita to the tower. When they reached the tower Aelita stepped inside onto a platform the walked to the middle of the platform, and floated to the top platform. Then she walked to the middle of that platform. When she reached the middle a screen popped up. She placed her hand on it and something popped up.  
"Aelita.....

CODE

LYOKO"

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said as she deactivated the tower. Then she excited the tower. "Good job you guys, I'll start up the return to the past." Jeremie said "Return to the past now."

______________________________________________________________________________________

They had to repeat the same day over again, except without the X.A.N.A. attack.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Well that's it, let me know what you think and if I should keep writing, and give me some ideas please.


End file.
